A Symposium under the auspices of the Society of General Physiologists is planned for September 5-8, 1985, at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, Massachusetts. The subject is: Proteins of Excitable Membranes. The meeting is designed to stimulate an exchange of ideas between membrane physiologists and molecular biologists at a time when new molecular approaches are first being applied to membrane functions. Sessions will focus on three major classes of molecules: transmitter-activated channels, voltage-gated channels, and transport ATPases. These include the acetylcholine receptor, sodium channel, calcium channel, the sodium/potassium ATPase and calcium ATPase. Twenty speakers have been invited, including two from overseas. The symposium will encourage an interdisciplinary synthesis of the best structural and functional ideas for the most widely studied devices of excitable membranes. It will attract a large audience, many of whom will contribute posters, and the full proceedings will be published (as the 39th volume in the series of Society of General Physiologists Symposia) to illustrate the value of an interdisciplinary approach to membrane physiology. The program will consist of four invited lecture sessions, two contributed abstract sessions, and two keynote addresses.